


[Podfic of] Singularity / written by entanglednow

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/149254">Singularity</a> by entanglednow<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:07:06</p><p>Lucifer never looks entirely comfortable on Sam's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Singularity / written by entanglednow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Singularity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149254) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



cover art by calciseptine

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/gn10tpdso16gfvcy5wmeak8473utsuj0.mp3) | 6.7 MB | 00:07:06  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/sjsrge6nqa2ib35cvmgzkrtp3w4r3f58.m4b) | 6.6 MB | 00:07:06  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/singularity).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
